The present invention relates to independent front suspension systems for motor vehicles, and more particularly to torsion bar vehicle suspensions. In accordance with the invention, a single torsion bar spring performs the multiple functions of left and right main suspension springs, left and right suspension arms and an anti-roll stabilizer bar.